


The Perfect Fit

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: A nervous Riko is made sure that he is as handsome as Yo sees him.





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this AU train is going  
> I love this AU so much
> 
> As usual, in this AU Riko is trans (FtM), and Yo is genderfluid.  
> Have fun!

“Riko, do you think we should get chocolate for the house?” Yo asked, the couple holding hands as they walked down the street, “‘cause everytime we buy some, they mysteriously go missing days later.”   
  


           “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Yo,” Riko quickly denied, thinking back to all the ‘mysteriously disappearing chocolate’, “besides, why are we out today again?” Dates were quite the common thing between the two of them; little coffee shops, restaurants and everything in between, but today seemed like more like an exploring day.

 

           “Because, silly, we’re going to get you a cute outfit!” Yo exclaimed, gripping her hand a bit tighter around Riko’s, giving her usual smile, “a boy as handsome and dashing as you needs clothes to look the part!” Riko was happy at the idea of a wardrobe change up, but the whole thought of it made him feel uneasy; his shoulders were small, and his hips were wide, which wouldn’t compliment the clothes at all. Even though he looked quite masculine, it just wasn’t fully there yet; but Yo was always there to turn that thought around when it got bad.

 

           “Ooooh, Riko look at this store!” Yo pointed, looking into a clothing store, which, upon closer look, was for men’s fashion, “this looks like your kind of thing; c’mon, let’s see what we can find!” Yo pulled Riko along as they made their way inside, overwhelmed by just how many clothes there were. “Aaaah, these are all so nice, Riko, don’tcha think?” Yo asked, looking at Riko, whose eyebrows were furrowed as he looked around the store, “is there something wrong?”

 

           “Not really; all of this looks really nice and fashionable,” Riko started, putting on a smile to make sure Yo wasn’t put off or anything, “it's just that… I don’t have the body for this type of clothing yet, so it’s kind of scary wearing it..” Riko tried to play it off with a chuckle, but was interrupted by a pair of familiar hands cupping his face.

 

           “That’s nonsense, darling,” Yo assured him, “you’re the most handsome person I know, and you have every right to wear any outfit, ‘cause it couldn’t hope to look as good as you.” Riko blushed and pressed his face against Yo’s shoulder, glad that someone was there to give him the encouraging words he needed. He felt Yo kiss his collarbone before releasing her hug, smiling as she took both his hands into hers. “Now, let’s make you look as dashing as I know you are!”

 

           Riko watched in fascination as Yo dashed to and fro around the store, taking a dozen or so  hangers and wrapping them around her arms, leaving him to walk around and browse the store. After half an hour or so, he brought together a simple and cute outfit, heading towards Yo, who seemed to have three with her. “C’mon c’mon, I want to see how good you’ll look in all of these baby!” Yo called, pushing him into a changing room.

 

* * *

 

          Riko quickly took off his jeans and shirt, adjusting his binder before looking down at the pile of clothes Yo had set out for him. The outfit was simple enough; a red, short-sleeved button up and blue jeans; something that Riko was more than ok with: the simpler, the better, as they say. Riko reached down and tried the jeans on, surprised at how different men’s jeans felt, and how loose the dress shirt was compared to the stuff he had in his wardrobe. Riko turned around and presented the outfit to Yo, who started clapping and ran to hug Riko. “You look so good!” Yo exclaimed, pulling back from the hug to look at Riko, “this is the dashing, handsome Riko I know and love; the clothes look great on you!”

          “Y-you’re just overreacting, Yo, I bet it isn’t even that good,” Riko mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror; sure, he looked as attractive as he thought he was any other given day, but not as much as Yo was telling him, “I bet it’s just you being overly nice as always.”

 

          “That’s not it at all, darling; you just need to see yourself in the right outfit,” Yo explained, handing him another set of clothes, “here, try this on; I felt like the jacket was a good addition.” Riko unbuttoned the dress shirt and threw on the graphic tee that Yo picked out; a nice heather grey with the name of a band that he didn’t particularly know, and a leather jacket with an intricate design of a lily stitched on the back. Riko looked in the mirror and saw the difference Yo was talking about; he felt a bit more masculine, and saw the cool vibe he was giving. “Oooh! Yo, you look so cool now!” Yo cheered, clapping her hands as Riko struck a quick pose for her, “I can’t believe my boyfriend is so suave and handsome!” 

 

          Riko blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror; Yo was right, he really did feel the difference the outfit was doing. He struck a pose, hands in his pockets as he looked away, then winked at Yo, “Would I be doing something like this, then?” Riko watched Yo’s eyes glaze over, then quickly dart around in embarrassment before hiding her face in her hands, attempting to look away from Riko.

 

“Oh my gosh baby you’re too dangerous in that…” Yo explained to Riko, looking again to see Riko nonchalantly playing with his short hair, “you’re getting to be really bad for my health with how handsome you are…” Riko kissed Yo’s cheek, making Yo turn around in an effort not to just pounce on him then and there, which took all of her willpower and sensibility. She quickly grabbed the last outfit that was prepared, and gave it to Riko, trading it for the outfit Riko was just wearing. Riko looked down at the last outfit Riko picked out, and noticed that it was something he’d probably wear to a fancy party; a white dress shirt, black suit pants, and matching set of red suspenders and bow tie. He laughed a bit to himself as he tried it on; Yo knew her fashion, but also knew that she took into consideration his own style, which made Riko’s smile much warmer. Riko adjusted the clip on bow tie one last time to make sure it looked correct, and turned around yet again to show Yo.

“Was this supposed to be for a dinner date or party, baby?” Riko asked, looking to his girlfriend, who was figuratively picking her jaw up off the floor, “I’m guessing it looks good?”

 

          “Good is an understatement, darling,” Yo began, looking at the magnificence that was her boyfriend in a fancy, dressy getup, “you look like you’d be the star attraction at any of Mari’s parties; you look absolutely amazing!” Yo quickly took her phone out; snapping a quick picture of an embarrassed but happy Riko, who let his girlfriend take proper photos, much to her delight. “These all look great; I think we’re ready to buy now, love,” Yo finally said, happy with how cute the outfits looked, “change back and you can hand me the outfit, alright?”

 

          “Wait, Yo, I still have an outfit I'd like to try; I picked it out myself, and I’d wanna see how it looks,” Riko quickly interrupted, holding up the hangars he picked out.

  
          “Oh; well I’d love to see your fashion sense in action, love,” Yo happily replied, organizing all the clothes she picked out for him, “I honestly can’t decide which one to buy; you look more and more attractive every time you put something new on.” Yo looked on her phone to admire the picture she just took; Riko looked damn good in the outfit, and was happy wearing it, which was what Yo wanted the entire time.

 

          “Yo, I’m ready, you can look now, Riko called out, as Yo turned around to see him in a casual outfit; a pair of joggers, a baseball tee and a checkered red flannel, “I know that fashion isn’t my thing, but it’s pretty comfy, in my opinion.” Riko looked to his girlfriend to see his opinion, expecting something like chuckling or a simple ‘that’s nice sweetie’, but didn’t expected a suprised gasp as Yo took out her phone to snap more pictures.

 

          “Everything you wear is so good on you love!” Yo screamed, taking what seemed to be dozens of photos before slumping over onto one of the nearby walls, “seeing you in all these outfits makes me so happy; you look more manly and masculine; it’s a good step forward.”

 

          “T-thank you for bringing me today, Yo,” Riko meekly responded, hugging Yo tightly, “this helped me a lot, I’m really glad.”

 

          “It’s no problem baby; I want what’s best for you,” Yo whispered, “now, are we going to be paying for all of these now?”

 

“Of course not dear; we don’t have money like that,” Riko told Yo, changing back to the clothes he wore to the store, “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to get the outfit I picked out; I feel more comfortable in that one.”

 

          “That’s more than fine Yo, your comfort comes first,” Yo replied, putting the other hangars on a sorting table, before grabbing Riko’s hand yet again, “now c’mon; I wanna buy this and get home so I can see you walk around in it!”

 

          “Okay okay, there no rush dear,” Riko chuckled, happy at his girlfriend’s enthusiasm, “you’ll have all the time in the world to dress me up and take pictures.” They couple quickly lined up and paid for the clothes, walking out of the store as they walked in, hand in hand. Riko sighed happily to himself, thinking out loud about their day as a whole, “I swear, every day gets better and with you, Yo.”

 

          “And I look forward to each new day as well, dear.”


End file.
